Nuisance
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: Lan Fan is trying to train, but Ling just won't stop being a nuisance. little!Ling/Lan Fan fic. Just something I whipped up.


**AN: I was severely disappointed when I discovered that there was absolutely no stories under Ling and Lan Fan. It's one of my favorite ships. So I decided I'm going to try to spam a Ling and Lan Fan section until it catches on, if it ever does. Severely disappoint guys. Severely disappoint. (I mean I know there's a few stories with LingFan in it, but come on guys. D;)**

**_Disclaimer: Ling Yao and Lan Fan belong to Fullmetal Alchemist author Hiromu Arakawa. :3 _**

* * *

"Lan Fan! Do you want some of my food?" the small nine year old Xingese prince called to his small but very fierce body guard. Lan Fan looked over at him from where she was stretching and shook her head.

"No, sir. I'm practicing self control for my training." she barked at him like he was a military officer demanding respect.

"So formal…" Ling frowned but continued to shove food in his mouth as he watched her kick and slide into the splits and other various things. He looked at his big tray of food.

"Lan Faaaan." he sang out in a bored manner. Her eye twitched as she looked at him. "If you eat some food I'll spar with you!" He offered, smiling brightly.

"No thank you." Lan Fan growled, agitated that she was being interrupted.

"You'll have more energy to train if you eat!" Ling complained, waving his arms around frantically. Lan Fan ignored him and continued punching the air before doing a series of cartwheels and back handsprings.. "Lan Fan. Come eat. Now." Ling pouted at her and patted the space next to him on the grass. Lan Fan let her head drop in defeat and slumped over to him, plopping onto her butt and frowning. He set one of his bowls of salad in front of her. "You can eat healthy if you want. Just eat, okay?" he grinned. Lan Fan glared daggers at him and he recoiled. He watched her eat in silence, letting her have peace so she wouldn't leave. She finished her food and stood up, bowing with her head down. Ling grabbed her arm and tugged her back down, putting a bowl of rice in front of her.

"M-master Ling…" Lan Fan shook her head. "I have to get back to my training. I can't-"

"Nonsense. You can't possibly be full with one salad. Eat it." Ling demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. Lan Fan sighed and ate the rice hesitantly, looking at him from the corner of her eye every once in a while. "So…" Ling tried to start up a conversation, but talking to his to-be-bodyguard was rather difficult. When he tried to be her friend she turned stand off-ish and wouldn't do anything he asked until he actually demanded her. It was amusing yet frustrating for him. "How's your training going?" he asked, because the only thing that seemed to interest her was training and becoming a good body guard.

"…Good." she replied hesitantly.

"If you need help stretching or anything I'd be more than happy to help you!" Ling offered, flashing a bright, closed-eyed smile. Lan Fan smiled slightly but shot him down.

"I don't need _your_ help." she said snarkily. Ling let his head drop to the table with a _thump_ as the dishes clattered.

"Why are you so mean?" he sobbed, clinging to her arm. She flinched back from him but he didn't let go, and she had the urge to make him let go by force but knew she couldn't do it. Instead she sighed and hesitantly patted him on the head, glad when he relaxed and loosened his grip on her.

"Um-"

"No." Ling answered her unasked question for him to release her. Lan Fan pouted and glared at him as he sprawled across her lap, yawning and crossing his legs before closing his eyes.

"Master Ling…" Lan Fan started bluntly, but found she had no other words to say to him. He would protest anything she said and he obviously wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"Eat. Don't starve yourself because you're training. You're going to burn it off anyway." Ling waved a hand casually at her, almost whacking her in the face since his eyes were closed. She leaned away from him but couldn't go far.

"I'll get cramps if I eat too much. I have to go back to training." Lan Fan looked longingly at the food but knew she should pace herself; her grandfather always told her becoming gluttonous was never a good thing, especially right before you start moving around a lot. She'd experienced it the few times she'd ignored her grandfathers' warnings.

"Then be done training. You can sleep it off and get a fresh start in the morning." Ling pointed and flexed his toes. "Or you can do feet exercises. They're under-rated." he looked up at her with a grin. Lan Fan looked at him with a blank expression. "Fine. Then help me stretch my feet." he yawned and sat up turning over and putting his feet in her lap. She glared at him but didn't protest, putting her hands on either of his feet and pushing down.

"This is silly." Lan Fan retorted. Ling ignored her because of course it wasn't silly.

"You know, Lan Fan." he started casually. "I've known you since the womb and I don't know your favorite color." he rested his chin on his hand with his elbow on his thigh, scrutinizing her through thin eyes.

"…"

"Let met guess. It's black." he smiled at her but it was immediately wiped off his face when she gave him an un-amused look. "Oh, okay. You seem so serious it makes sense." he frowned. "Hm, is it red?" he asked eagerly, but the girl shook her head. "…Is it-"

"It's blue." Lan Fan cut him off with an annoyed tone.

"Ah! That was going to be my next guess!"

"No it wasn't."

"I know…" considering how little Lan Fan spoke to him she surely knew him well. "…I'll spar with you?" Ling offered, pulling his feet from her grip and flexing them as he stood up. Lan Fan watched as he did a few flips before turning and winking at her. She blinked before nodding, standing up and pulling her leg to her shoulder. "I could always help you stretch-"

"No."

* * *

**I know I know it's short, but at least it's something. LingFan is a bit difficult to write, we don't know much about their relationship other than the fact that Lan Fan was trained to serve Ling. But we know Ling is a fair minded guy and wouldn't treat her like a servant, and we've seen that with how much he lets her eat. XD **

**I hope it wasn't major disappoint. Reviews are amazing and I love everyone who takes the time to write them~ less than three**


End file.
